A Prince in the World Without a King
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: What happened after Taki stopped the missiles and before Saki found him as Iinuma in New York? Time to find out! Rated T for some future swearing and mention of things inappropriate for younger audiences! ON ALMOST PERMANENT HIATUS- SORRY


**Hello everyone~! How are you all doing? :3 Well, you're probably all wondering why I'm asking conversational questions in my author's note instead of telling you what this fanfiction is about, and you're wondering why I would even have this author's note here on the first chapter if I wasn't going to explain the story. Well, I'll get to that.**

**First off, I want to note that I _officially_ finished watching Eden of the East (and EoE has now moved up to number 4 in my top five favorite animes!) I had only really seen 8 of the 11 episodes and recently watched the English dub of King of Eden and Paradise Lost on the Funimation Channel a few weekends ago. It is a really good show and I can't wait for my birthday so I can ask for the series/movies! X3 X3**

**Second, there's still a lot that's unanswered about things in Eden of the East, that I probably would only get if I watched the series ten times over and had attended discussions with the directors at anime conventions...so until I do figure out some theory, I don't want to fill this story too much up with fluff speculation on what happened...**

**Third, and this is what you're all waiting for, since I am a complete novice at writing fanfics for this anime(I've done one fanfic of almost every anime I've watched, although none of them are finished) I've decided to comprise the first chapter of a small amount of story and get ideas for the parts of the plot from any reviewers that so review. **

**Sooooo yeah. If you who are reading this think about any plot ideas while reading this little intro text, and put it into a review after reading, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you what the premise of the story is! (if you didn't read the summary :D)**

**This is going to take place between episode 11 of Eden of the East and The King of Eden. It's going to explain what Takizawa went through after the events of erasing his memory for a second time after saving Japan from the missiles to when he met up with Saki at the sight of Ground Zero that matched the picture they took in Japan. SO! Put on your thinking caps or whatever and start thinking of something! if you would like that I credit you for the idea if I use it then I will do so. It's not fair to someone if they give out an idea and someone else calls it as their own, so if you want the credit, I will give you the credit. Okay? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned Eden of the East, I wouldn't be so confused on so many concepts of it...sooo I OWN NOTHIN! Oh! and this is rated T for future mention of Johnnies, swear words, and other things that were previously in Eden of the East! Just trying to stay in character! I will never ever swear or do anything of the like outside of being in a character. :D ...okay ignore my ramblings and read!**

* * *

><p><em>Akira Takizawa. He was, and still is a hero. He saved Japan from the Careless Monday attacks, and even went so far to peg himself as the person who sent them, despite it being a downright lie. He sent the 20,000 NEETs away from the media so they would be protected from the masses. But after going through all of this, he was betrayed by the people who helped him and the people he helped. He erased his memory and began his life without any recollection of his past achievements. In the end, the chain of events after which said memory erasure, set in motion a new scenario where the past would repeat itself. Another missile attack, much larger than the Careless Monday attacks was being planned, and once he found out, there was little more than 8 hours to stop it. He regathered the NEETs in the mall in Toyosu and once again said that he was launching the missiles, however he instructed them to come to the roof. There he stood on top of the merry-go-round and looked out upon the city. He told the NEETs to post ideas of how to stop the missiles on the Eden of the East website. He then called the concierge Juiz and she narrowed the results that were posted to the most effective way to stop the missiles. With one word, the point of his finger and the order received, Takizawa saved Japan from the attack. He then proceeded to ask Juiz to use the remaining balance on his Noblesse phone to make him King of Japan since no one else had the nerve or desire to step up to the plate, but not before again erasing his memory and slipping his phone into Saki's pocket. And like that, Takizawa became a prince in a world without a king.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nowwwwww, review! Thank you!<strong>**  
><strong>


End file.
